Blame It On The Alcohol
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Don wakes up in a bed, naked next to Jo Danville. How did they end up there, and do they decide to continue or decide to just be friends? See what alcohol does to people. JoFlack T rated one shot borderlined M


**Blame It On The Alcohol**

_**Summary: Don wakes up in a bed, naked next to Jo Danville. How did they end up there, and do they decide to continue or decide to just be friends? See what alcohol does to people. JoFlack T rated one shot slight M**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI NY but if i did Jo and Flack would be in a relationship with each other... and im sorry that I only see Jo and Mac being friends, but its true lol, but i must admit they are kinda growing on me but im a JoFlack fan from here on out**_

_**A/N: this story will continue going from present time to past time hope it doesnt get confusing**_

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the window. Don eyes slowly opened and felt his head pounding.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Don moaned, moving his arm, so his fingers can massage his temple. He tried lifting his other arm, but couldn't, something was holding it down. "The hell?" Don groaned as he felt movement on top of him. He looked down and cursed, "Fuck. Jo, wake up," Don shook her shoulder.

"Five more minutes," Jo moaned, snuggling closer to Don.

"No five more minutes," Flack moaned. "You have to wake up right now."

Jo stretched slightly, looking up at Flack, who had a frown on his face.

"Don, what are you doing here?"

"Jo, this is my apartment."

Jo rubbed her eyes and looked around, "Fuck. Don, what happened?"

"Um... I think," Don rubbed the back of his neck, "I think we um... slept together."

Jo frowned, and noticed that neither of them were wearing any clothes.

"How did this happen?" Jo sat up, covering herself with the sheet.

"I have no clue, do you want to put your clothes back on?" Don asked, closing his eyes.

"Yeah," Jo nodded, looking down at the floor. "Don, where are my clothes even at?"

"Um... I don't know, but my boxers are on the floor," he got them up from the ground and slid them on underneath the covers. "You stay here and I'll go find your clothes, oh and Jo?"

"Yeah Flack?"

"Whatever happened last night, I'm sorry."

Jo nodded, "I'm sorry too."

Flack smiled, rubbing her arm, getting out of bed, Jo felt herself getting flushed. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The night before Don had the guys, Danny and Hawkes, over to watch the Rangers game, everyone was rooting for the Rangers except Jo Danville; a Capitals fan.

"Really Jo?" Don asked with a smile. "You've been in New York City for almost three years now and still haven't went to the Rangers side yet? What a shame."

"Well, tonight we get to see who really sucks at hockey."

"I'll let you know Jo that us Rangers have won four games in a row and your Capitals with only two wins in a row."

"Well prepare to lose Don Flack," Jo smirked patting his shoulder and went to sit with the others.

"You'll be the one losing Danville," Don smiled to himself.

"Hey Don, hit us up with some beers already," Danny shouted to his best friend.

"Shut up Mess, you're just happy your wife let you hang with us guys."

"Hey I can do whatever I please, Lindsay can't tell me what to do."

"Oh but she sure does," Hawkes smirked.

"Oh who asked you Sheldon," Danny punched his friend in the arm.

"Boys will be boys," Jo shook her head with a smile.

Don came back with a six pack of beers, "Don't you boys drink too much, especially with Jo here, you guys wouldn't dare embarrass yourselves in front of her."

"Oh trust me Don, they shouldn't too much trouble, but you on the other hand, better watch out," Jo winked.

"Oh come on stop with the flirting," Danny rolled his eyes, and Don slapped his best friend in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Being a smartass," Don grinned and sat down next to Jo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Jo got done getting dressed, she went to the bathroom to fix her hair and wash her face.

Don sat on his bed, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't stop trying to remember how they ended up sleeping together, he knew it happened after the hockey game when everyone else was gone.

"Damn I wish I could remember, shit did we even use protection? I sure hope if we didn't there is no way Jo can get pregnant," Don laid back on the bed covering his eyes. "I'm so fuckin' screwed."

Don rolled on his side and looked on the floor, he saw a condom package ripped open.

"Oh thank God," Don moaned. "I can't believe I slept with Jo, and I wasn't even sober to remember it. How can I tell her how much I've been wanting her for the longest time, without ruining everything we have together. This is going to be the longest day of my damn life."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The first period of hockey was over and the Rangers were losing 4-2. Don went into the kitchen with Danny and rinsed out the beer bottles.

"Hey Don, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"It's about Jo, is there something going on between the two of you?"

"Why?" Don asked.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know there is just something about how you two are acting tonight."

"Acting like what?"

"I haven't seen you flirt like that in the longest time, and trust me I know how you flirt."

"Danny, I'm telling you there is nothing going on with me and Jo, she's the closest woman I have to a friend. There is nothing in the world that will change that."

"Oh so you are saying that you do have feelings for Jo?"

"What? Danny, you know I can't."

"But you do?" Danny countered back, Don frowned.

"Fine, okay Danny, I've wanted Jo for the longest time, but I can't do shit about it."

"And why not?"

"Because I can't lose her Danny, things are fine just the way they are, and nothing is going to change."

Danny nodded, patting his friend on the back, "Alright, just don't let your feelings for her get in the way of your guys friendship. You and Jo are perfect together, but if you don't want to act on it, that's fine, just as long as you don't let that get in between you two."

Don nodded, "I won't Danny," Don grabbed a few more beers, and they headed back for the living room.

They both sat back down on the couch and Jo smiled at Don, patting his thigh, pulling a drink out of his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo came out of the bathroom and frowned, "Don, I have to head out, got to change and then meet Mac at a crime scene."

Don sat up, looking at his hands, nodding, "Alright," he muttered.

Jo sat down next to Don, "Don, we're going to have to talk about this, this isn't something we should just forget happened."

Don nodded, "I understand," looking up at her.

"Please get something to eat, I don't want you starving yourself."

"Okay," he sighed. "I really am sorry."

She nodded with a slight frown, kissing his cheek, "Okay," she got up from the bed and left his apartment.

Jo had arrived to the crime scene around thirty minutes after she made it home to change. Mac noticed something different in Jo's expression.

"Hey Jo, have a long night."

"Trust me, you have no idea," Jo sighed. It was going to be a long day indeed, she remembered what happened last night as she was getting changed at her place, and she felt horrible about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hell yeah baby, that's how it's done," Don shouted at the tv, having three more beers in him, it was the last few minutes of the whole game, and the Rangers were finally winning.

"I think you had too much to drink there Flack," Hawkes shook his head.

"Yeah and he thought we'd embarrass ourselves," Danny smirked.

"I told you don't listen to him," Jo smiled, having two more drinks in her.

"Told you your team sucks," Don nudged Jo in the side.

"Oh, they'll come back baby, they always do."

"And what if they don't?" Don asked, looking deep into Jo's eyes.

"Um Danny, are they going to kiss?" Hawkes asked his friend in a whisper.

"Oh trust me, Flack wouldn't he told me he's not going to do anything about his feelings for Jo."

"Damn, well he's going to be missing out, they'd be perfect for each other."

"Yeah, that's what I told him."

A few silent minutes later five seconds left in the game, the Ranger moved and the Capital's shot made it in.

"And that's how it's done," Jo smirked. "Time for us to kill you guys in the shootout."

"You guys just suck," Don grunted.

"Hey, I think me and Danny should leave for the night, our ladies will be quite upset that we stayed out this late."

"Yeah, sorry about them Rangers buddy," Danny patted his shoulder."And Don hope you remembered what we talked about."

"Yeah, don't you worry about that," Don walked his friends out and then saw Jo relaxing on the couch. "Let's not watch the rest, the Rangers are just going to get screwed over."

"Well I wouldn't expect Don Flack to give up on his precious Rangers so soon," Jo smiled.

"They always lose to the Capitals when you come over," Don pouted shutting off the tv.

"Well Don, I think I should be heading home then," Jo rubbed his thigh, getting up from the couch.

Don nodded and walked Jo to the door.

"I really had a great time, but next time a game is on, let's not invite the guys."

"Yeah, I think they bring the Rangers bad luck," Don smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow then, okay?"

Jo nodded, kissing his cheek and then staring into Don's eyes. "Tomorrow," Jo brushed her lips against his. Jo walked out the door and Don closed it, licking his lips.

Jo on the outside leaned against the wall, running a hand through her hair. She really didn't want to leave Don, so she did something she really didn't expect, knocked on the door, and Don answered confused.

"Jo?" Don spoke softly, but Jo pulled his face down to hers, the kiss was anything but gentle, tongues immediately wrestling in each other's mouth. Don closed the door with his foot and walked backwards falling onto the couch, with their legs intertwined together, Jo's hips grinding into Don's, as Don was able to get himself on top of her.

"God Don," Jo moaned, as Don kissed down her neck, his hands running over her breasts, squeezing lightly.

Don nipped at her collarbone, pulling the shirt over Jo's head. He pulled back and ran his hand up her chest.

Kissing up her body, "Want to take this... to the bedroom?" Jo nodded and Don smirked, kissing as they both got off the couch, shedding clothes so that they were almost completely naked except for Don's boxers on when they collapsed on the bed.

Jo kissed up his chest as Don blindly rustled through his drawer to find a condom, he smiled and ripped the package open with his teeth as she removed his boxers. Smiling down at his erect member she stroked it softly, Don moaned, closing his eyes. Jo grabbed the condom out of Don's hands and rolled it over the shaft.

"Do you want to be on the top or the bottom?" Don asked, and she replied by straddling him, lowering herself, as Don's hands gripped her ass.

She slowly manuevered herself, her entrance running over the tip of Don, slowly he was entering her, Jo closed her eyes and moaned.

"You feel amazing," Jo rode him slowly at first, but then as he pulled her lips against his, her momentum went faster and faster.

"Damn Jo, you're so tight," he sucked on her ear, kissing down her neck, to her shoulder.

After about thirty minutes of pleasing each other, Jo kissed his chest and snuggled into him.

"That was too amazing for words."

Don grinned, and rubbed her back, "I wonder what took us so damn long," he kissed her neck.

Jo shrugged, "I don't know, but I think our relationship is now and forever changed."

"For the better, I hope."

Jo nodded, "For the better of course. There's no doubt about it. I love you Don Flack."

"I love you too Jo, let's get some sleep," he shut off his lamp and they fell asleep with no problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Don woke up from his nap, and he sat up quickly in his bed.

"I finally remember how it happened, I need to talk to Jo as soon as possible," Don reached for his phone and quickly dialed her number.

_"Danville," she answered._

"Jo, where are you? I finally remember what happened. We have to talk like now."

_"I just remembered earlier, I'm actually on my way back to your place right now, I was too distracted to work so Mac sent me home."_

"Okay, see you soon."

_"Alright," Jo replied and then hung up her phone._

"God, I can't believe Jo's in love with me, and just when I thought my life couldn't get more awkward."

Don paced around his bedroom and then living room, waiting for Jo to knock on his door. A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. He opened it slowly and there appeared Jo.

"Um... come on in," Don stepped to the side.

"Sorry about leaving you like that."

"No, I'm kind of glad you did it got me to remember what exactly happened. How much do you remember exactly?"

"I remembered up to me admitting something to you."

"Me too, so is it true about how you feel about me?" Don asked softly with his arms hanging down by his sides.

Jo nodded, "Yes, it's true."

"For um... how long?"

"Just a couple of months now."

"I've loved you for almost a whole year, I just didn't know if I should act on it."

"And now that the truth came out, what should we do?"

Don grabbed her hand and walked her to the couch as they sat down, "That's the thing Jo, I really don't know. I really want to stay friends, but after last night, things aren't going to be the same."

"So how are things going to be now?" Jo asked, never seen Don so nervous and confused before.

"I want you Jo, more than just my friend."

"I want you too Don."

"So are we dating now?" Don asked, rubbing his pants.

Jo smiled, "If that's what you want."

"That's what I want," Don lowered his head and kissed Jo softly. "But let's not sleep together right away, we should actually see how a real relationship together will be like."

"I couldn't agree with you more... oh and Don."

"Yes Jo?" Don ran his thumb over her hand.

"If we do have sex again, which we probably will, sooner than we think," she added with a wink. "Let's not be drunk then."

Don laughed and nodded, pulling her in for a hug, kissing her cheek.

"Agreed," Don smiled and gave her another soft kiss. "I love you Jo, alot."

"I love you too Don, more than alot."

"Will you love me forever?" he grinned.

"Oh I think I can say that I will," she kissed him again, loving his lips against hers, she could really get used to this.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay now how'd you like that... I wrote this in hopes of there being a romance between Jo and Don on the show... im excited for every friday CSI NY comes on... I can't live without it. Hope you enjoyed this, because I really enjoyed writing it.<strong>_


End file.
